Cargo of Doom
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Clone Wars: Animated | seizoen= 2 | afleveringnummer=2 | schrijver= George Krstic | director= Rob Coleman | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= 02 oktober 2009 | vorige= The Holocron Heist | volgende= Children of the Force }} 250px|thumb|Cad Bane met het Kyber Crystal 250px|thumb|Bane neemt Ahsoka gevangen Cargo of Doom is de tweede aflevering van het tweede seizoen Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie). Newsreel Stolen secrets! Villainous mercenary Cad Bane was hired by Darth Sidious to steal a holocron from the vaults of the Jedi Temple. After fleeing the scene of the crime, Bane hunted down and captured Master Bolla Ropal, who has a crystal which holds secrets of the Jedi Order. As a Separatist fleet arrives to help the bounty hunter, Anakin Skywalker races in to cut off their escape and stop Bane from delivering the stolen holocron. Synopsis Anakin Skywalker en Ahsoka Tano hebben Cad Bane achtervolgd en halen zijn Munificent-class Star Frigates eindelijk in nabij Devaron. Bane is nog steeds in het bezig van het Jedi Holocron en nu ook van het Kyber Crystal waarop namen van Force Sensitive kinderen opstaat. Om dat kristal te gebruiken, moet Bane gebruik maken van de Rodian Jedi Master Bolla Ropal die hij heeft gekidnapt van Devaron. Ropal weigert echter om Bane te helpen, zelfs onder zware folteringen. Anakin geeft orders aan Wullf Yularen om de Hyperdrive van Banes vluchtende schip uit te schakelen maar de Resolute heeft geen boarding ships aan boord. Anakin bedenkt het gedurfde plan om met AT-TE Walkers het schip van Bane binnen te dringen tegen de zin van Yularen die het plan veel te gewaagd vindt. Ondertussen krijgt Ropal van Bane nog een laatste kans om hem te helpen maar de Rodian blijft bij zijn standpunt en begeeft onder de zware folteringen. bane mijmert dat hij het in het vervolg anders zal aanpakken. Wanneer zijn schip het zwaar te verduren krijgt en Skywalker, Tano, Rex en de Clone Troopers het schip binnendringen, beveelt Bane om alle controles over het schip in handen te krijgen. Zo lokt hij de troepen van Anakin in een valstrik en schakelt hij de artificiële zwaartekracht uit waardoor iedereen begint te zweven. Anakin kan dichtbij Bane geraken maar de Duros kan ontsnappen en Ahsoka meelokken. Dat was uiteraard Bane's plan en zo kan hij Ahsoka bewusteloos slaan en haar gevangen nemen. Nu Ahsoka gevangen is genomen, plaatst Bane haar in een cel voor een luchtsluis. Hij geeft Anakin weinig keuze om hem te helpen met het Kyber Crystal. Ofwel helpt Anakin hem met de informatie, ofwel opent hij de luchtsluis met Ahsoka in. Anakin stemt in om het Kyber Crystal van Bane te openen met de Force en in het Holocron te voegen. Maar Anakin grijp zijn Lightsaber en die van Ahsoka met de Force waardoor Bane in nauwe schoenen komt te staan. Bane opent het airlock en vlucht met zijn Rocket Boots terwijl Anakin Ahsoka redt. Rex beveelt de Clone Troopers om te vluchten uit het Star Frigate dat om ontploffen staat. Bane sluipt door de gangen en wordt ingesloten door Denal en Koho. Wanneer de Sheathipede-class Shuttle met de Clones, Anakin en Ahsoka ontsnapt, zien ze hoe het levenloze lichaam van Bane door Denal naar beneden wordt geschoten. Denal kan aan boord springen maar Anakin voelt nog steeds de aanwezigheid van Cad Bane ... Debuut *Koho *Devaron (in Clone Wars) *Execute Battalion *Carnivore Battalion *X-C33 *ATAT300 *AT-TE Walker 773 Cast *Corey Burton - Cad Bane *Matt Lanter - Anakin Skywalker *Ashley Eckstein - Ahsoka Tano *Dee Bradley Baker - Clone Troopers - Bolla Ropal *Tom Kenny - Nute Gunray *Tom Kane - narrator - Admiral Wullf Yularen *Matthew Wood - Battle Droids Bron *Cargo of Doom op SW.com category:Televisie